Alcander Halosaur
Background My name is Alcander Halosaur. My parents are gone. My dad is “lost” (when I mean Lost I mean dead) at sea during an exploration voyage to a new fishing spot. My mother took the families boat to search for him after two days of going hysterically insane. She’s “lost” at sea too. Well I don’t care about them too much anymore. They left me and my little sister Halley all alone. That’s what turned me cold. I could see them leaving me (I’m not too likable), but not my sis. That’s what I call her too. Not Haley. Just sis. It’s a straight forward nickname. Just how I like it. She is probably a whole foot and a half shorter than me and seven years younger. Can’t weigh more than 65 pounds if she tried. She has the same eyes as I do. Green. That's where the similarities stop. They dazzle, sparkle and warm you with all these little fuzzies inside. That is one person We lived on the street (unlike many citizens of “great” district 4), not wanting to go back to our old house. Too many bad memories. That’s why we weigh so little, yay... It’s not yay. It was bad. I knew I would never take tesserae. It’s too little for too much. Being a part of the Hunger Games isn’t high on my to do list. But everything changed one day because, probably three years ago, she came along. This is what warmed me again. Alysa Callidora. She was the only one to stop. We saw hundreds of people pass us every day, heck even peacekeepers. But, she stopped. She cared… She really is beautiful. Even stunning. These days it’s really rare when a beautiful person is also a good person. She has flowing blond hair and soft blue eyes. A very healthy type of skinny, no starving but can’t weigh anymore than 100? 105? Oh well It’s not good to try and guess woman’s weight anyway. She could have any boy in the district really. Why she would ever want to be caught dead talking to me, I’ll never understand. She took a seat next to sis and said hello. We were taken aback. We couldn’t believe she was talking to us. Sis was too stunned to talk and so was I. She asked how our day was. Silence. Then she said it. “Ok, I’m gonna get right down to it. Do you guys need a place to stay?” If we were stunned earlier, we were completely immobilized now. She asks this in a way that implies we’ve been friends for years. Of course, we haven’t. Sis buried her face in her lap. This brings me back. I say what we both want to…” Why would you do that?” I thought, oh she’s just nice. She always does this stuff. Help people. She does, but not like she helped us. Alysa Callidora didn’t even know us. She just stands. Takes sis’ arm and helped her up. Then got on her knees and looked into my eyes. I was sitting there memorized. She said “I can’t stand to see such good people go through so much suffering.” She really think that? I know she saw good in Halley (who doesn’t), but did she see a good person in me? No one looks at me and says; now there’s a good person. I didn’t know at the time but later I knew it was true. She saw all the goodness in everybody. She helped us over too her house and set us up a place we could stay. Her parents are nice but mostly kept to them selves. Every night she tucks in sis and kisses her on the forehead and says love ya in a playful voice which draws a laugh out of her. Sis says love ya back in the same tone every night. Then in a more calm voice she comes to me and hugs me. She whispers, “I love you”. The first few times I said nothing. She would just go back to her bed and act like nothing really happened. I thought about how I felt about Alysa Callidora. Do I love her? And if yes in what way. And what does she think of us? Maybe she thinks playful is good for sis and calm and serious is good for me. I don’t know but all I do is just worry about her. She skips school (somewhere I have long since stopped going) to help my sister with hook making or just sit on her porch swing (she has an extravagant house, much prettier than most other houses in District 4). I join her on the swing and ask why she’s not at school. She says she can’t take any more of it. She would love to learn about a beautiful past, not the one with war, disease and hunger. This was the first time I saw her cry. And I couldn’t take it. Seeing someone so nice, someone who only cares about others, so sad. This is when I start to hate the Hunger Games and the capitol. I think telling her it’s a part of life was what I wanted to say, but she didn’t deserve that. She deserves a perfect world. That is how I feel. So I sit there with her all afternoon, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Comforting her. So after a while I embrace her at night, whispering back I love you too. Eventually I say it first. Nothing happens. There are rumors saying we sleep together. Not true and I’ll be the first to tell you too. Not that she’s not attractive or anything, but we’ve never even kissed. I consider her closer than family. Although I have thought about her like that. As more than a friend, but I just remember my parents and how you can lose someone you care about so quickly and how drained you can become so I withdrawal from this kind of thinking. That’s two people. Eventually we get back on our feet and Alysa takes us to our uncle. He’s a captain of a shellfish boat, a real low in District 4. You want more excitement like whaling or large game like sharks. But no, our uncle has probably the safest job on the pier. He’s well fed (pot belly) and has started balding on his scalp but has long black hair down his shoulders (you can see why we didn't go to him off the streets, thinking he was probably an old drunkard). He tells Alysa that he’ll move us into his apartment later today. Alysa gives me a warm hug and takes sis’ hand. It’s still early enough to go to school. We make sure Sis gets a decent education. My uncle, every one calls him Old Blue because he accidentally took down a dieing whale by jumping on it when he was just jumping into the sea for a quick bath. Ew. His foot got stuck in the blowhole and the poor whale suffocated for 5 minuets before it finally died. I just call my uncle, Blue. Mostly because it’s shorter, not out of disrespect. He’s good at what he does though. Diving for clams and pearls. He let me on his ship as part of his team without question. I learned fast, becoming an advanced swimmer. Eventually though, I wanted to hunt. Blue gave me his first trident and net. He told me to cherish them. The better you treat them the better they’ll treat you. I don’t understand that at all. But I do cherish them. The trident is embedded with a ruby on the left pike, an emerald on the right pike and a sapphire in the middle pike. They’ve been sharpened to a point. There are also engravings on the shaft. This trident is too important and expensive for everyday use. Even the net is made out of a fabric I know is a foreign material. Way to thick. Way to deadly. I wonder how Blue even got a hold of this thing. Must be one of the most expensive things I’ve seen in my entire life. Blue moves me to a bigger ship that hauls in swordfish when I turn 13. He says, “Better to learn young!” In his somewhat crazy voice that I’ve come to enjoy. There that’s three. The only people I trust. That I love. The rest of the district, panem and even the entire world are unimportant. If it is between the world and these three people, I would throw the world of a cliff. I know, how selfish. But you know, the entire world is selfish. Including me. But not these people. The trident. The three people I care about. I try to figure out who is which point on my trident. It’s a little game I play, to keep my mind off other things. Is Halley the sapphire? Or is she the emerald? I don’t know yet but these three people…I would live the rest of my life with these people and no one else. And I’d be as happy as can be. They are my trident. Personality Alcander is a rugged young man. He has hair that he doesn’t care to brush it. He only washes it for the people he cares about because they keep asking him. He’s fairly skinny for his district. Because he doesn’t like to eat too much, but he is gaining weight. He has a burning hatred for his parents. He loved his dad before he became lost at sea on an exploration voyage. After that his mother decided to try to find him. If someone would have just told her he was dead. She wouldn’t have left. Alcander blames his dad’s AND mother’s loss completely on his Father. He has angry green eyes that only calm around his best friend. He doesn’t care how he looks. But they do. He’d wear an old man’s fishing coat every day if it was up too him. But, he can’t believe how much they care. How he looks. How much they must care. About him. And so he cares too. About them. That’s why he puts on descent clothing. Not according to him, but according to his trident. He’s also very unpredictable. Very hard to earn his trust but if you do, he’ll stay loyal ‘till the death. Also easily angered. But, he loves rational thinking and problem solving. He thinks people who whine about their life should try to fix it instead of crying about it. People who just aren’t aware enough to control their life and make it to their exact hopes and dreams and just cry about it, ya know?... Although there are exceptions… He has an appearance of brute strength. A somewhat shady character. Keeps to him self and will occasionally get a clear and hollow look in his eye as if he is alone in his own little world of torture. He remembers the weeks on the street, his mother going insane but then he comes to with a flash of blue in his eyes before they regain their violent green tone. Likes *His “trident” *Fishing and swimming *Being home with the ones he loves *Boating Dislikes *Whiners *Uncontrollable situations *Arrogance *The Hunger Games